doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Remembrance of the Daleks (TV)
Remembrance of the Daleks (Souvenir des Daleks) est le premier épisode de la saison 25 et le cinquième à faire figurer Davros. Synopsis Le Docteur et Ace se retrouve à Shoreditch en 1963 pour affronter deux factions Daleks pour le contrôle d'une arme provenant de Gallifrey: The Hand of Omega. Acteurs *Le Docteur - Sylvester McCoy *Ace - Sophie Aldred *Davros, Imperial Emperor Dalek - Terry Molloy *Group Captain Gilmore - Simon Williams *Professeur Rachel Jensen - Pamela Salem *Mike Smith - Dursley McLinden *Allison Williams - Karen Gledhill *Ratcliffe - George Sewell *Headmaster - Michael Sheard *Harry - Harry Fowler *Judith Winters - Jasmine Breaks *Embery - Peter Hamilton Dyer *Voix du Battle Computer - John Leeson *Vicaire - Peter Halliday *John - Joseph Marcell *Martin - William Thomas *Kaufman - Derek Keller *Opérateurs de Dalek - Hugh Spight, John Scott Martin, Tony Starr, Cy Town *Voix des Daleks - Roy Skelton, Brian Miller, Royce Mills *Lui-même - Martin Luther King, Jr. (non crédité, audio d'archive) Notes *Le Docteur laisse une carte d'appel aux Daleks renégats avec un point d'interrogation et plusieurs symboles. *Lorsque le Docteur est demandé de signer un document, il trace un point d'interrogation avec sa main. *La professeur Rachel Jensen fait référence à Bernard Quatermass. *Terry Molloy fut crédité sous le pseudonyme de Roy Tromelly dans la troisième partie afin de préserver la surprise du retour de Davros. *Cette histoire avait le titre de production de Nemesis of the Doctor. *C'est la première fois que l'on voit l'effet squelette d'un rayon Dalek. Cet effet sera utilisé dans toutes les histoires Daleks suivantes. *C'est la seule fois, durant la série, que la série Doctor Who elle-même est mentionnée. L'annonceur dit: "This is BBC television, the time is quarter past five and Saturday viewing continues with an adventure in the new science fiction series Do-" puis la scène change. *Martin pensait que le Docteur était supposé être un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs, signifiant que le Premier Docteur cacha the Hand of Omega dans le cimetière le premier. *On revoit la casse "Foreman" aperçue dans le premier épisode An Unearthly Child et l'école de Coal Hill qui sera plus importante par la suite, surtout dans le Spin-off Class. *Deux personnages dans l'épisode sont nommés Smith (le pseudonyme ancestral du Docteur), le Sergent Mike Smith et la logeuse d'Ace, pour un temps, Mrs Smith. *Une mélodie est utilisée dans cet épisode pendant que l'empereur Dalek est montré sous la forme d'une petite fille. La même mélodie sera réutilisée dans le double épisode du Dixième Docteur, Human Nature (TV) et The Family of Blood (TV). Technologie *Les Daleks renégats ont un Time Controller et un Battle Computer sur Terre. *Les Daleks impériaux (dont Davros) utilisent un vaisseau Dalek et des Transmat pour aller sur Terre. *Les Daleks utilisent un enfant humain lié à leur ordinateur de bataille pour ajouter un élément de hasard dans leurs stratégies de bataille. Cette tactique fut dévelopées après la guerre Dalek-Movellan. *C'est la première fois que l'on voit très bien un Dalek léviter par dessus des escaliers à l'écran. Audience *Partie 1 - 5,5 millions de téléspectateurs *Partie 2 - 5,8 millions de téléspectateurs *Partie 3 - 5,1 millions de téléspectateurs *Partie 4 - 5,0 millions de téléspectateurs de:152 - Remembrance of the Daleks en:Remembrance of the Daleks es:Remembrance of the Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes du Septième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes avec Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes avec Davros